Secret Admirer
by Blade100
Summary: Lucy gets a letter from a secret admirer, who wants to meet face to face. But who sent that letter? And who will Lucy pick to date? Paulo? Mike? Carson? Or some other poor soul?


**Secret Admirer**

**Dear Lucy,**

**Why do I love you?**

**Is it because of your body? **

**You are beautiful. Your snow white fur, pink button nose, and oceanic, blue eyes are the pinnacle of perfection. I want the last thing I see to be your eyes. It would be like lying under the warm, loving, spring sun, with cooling water holding and caressing my body. **

**You are beautiful, no possibly way to deny that. You wouldn't have so many boys and girls in love with you if you weren't, I think.**

**But it's not just that. I love you past your body.**

**Maybe it's your brain? You are a smart girl. I'm older than you, but I still think you're more of a genius than me. I laugh at the idea of you tutoring me, and yet, I wouldn't mind the idea of you visiting my home everyday….**

**But no. It's not your brain.**

**I don't want to say it. It's so cheesy and cliché, I just don't. But I will. I love you for your heart. Your personality. Who you are past your body and mind. I love you, Lucy, for who you are. I always have.**

**I know that a lot of boys like you. Michael, Paulo, that creepy Carter kid, and more, so I don't know how my love will make you feel, but if you want to just talk. To learn more about me, to accept me, or even to just reject me, meet me at the west entrance of the park by your house.**

**Sincerely, your secret admirer. XOXOXO.**

Lucy stared at the piece of paper a bit longer, skimming through it once more, before sighing and walking to the west entrance of the park. The combination of moonlight, starlight, and lightpoles illuminated the place well for her, but it did little to protect her from the cold wind. She stood by a lightpost under its radiant light, rubbing her arms as she searched for her admirer.

"Cold?"

Lucy jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. The light failed to reach through the trees and bushes, thus keeping whoever was hiding in them hidden. The Khao Manee nodded her head and suddenly caught a purple sweater in her hands.

"Um. Thanks," she replied, putting it on. "Aren't you going to be cold though?"

"I'll be fine," the voice responded. Lucy stared at the source of it with little amusement, and instead a frown on her face.

"You're faking your voice."

"Um…No, I'm not."

"…"

"Okay, yes I am," the voice sighed, but still kept a forced, deepened tone. "So why are you here?"

"The letter you left in my locker? Remember?"

"I know that! What's your response?"

"…Why did you put it in my locker?" Lucy inquired instead.

"Haven't you ever had a crush on someone for so long-?"

"It eats away at you. Yes, I have," Lucy nodded, looking at the ground.

"That's why. I don't care if you reject me; I just couldn't take living without the answer to my question."

"…"

"Please, Lucy, just say something. Tell me you don't want me. Tell me something."

"…Michael is moving to Rickter in a few weeks after Graduation…"

The figure stared at her for a few precious seconds before speaking. "And Paulo?" the voice wondered.

"Paulo still can't get his act together. He can't choose and simply stick with his choice! I know he's trying his best, but his best isn't good enough. At least not yet," Lucy answered, closing her eyes. "I feel like I need someone to do more than just be my friend. I want to know what it's like to be loved. I know my friends love me, but not the way I want them to. Michael loves Sandy and Paulo can't decide who he loves, whether it's me, Tess, Daisy, or Jasmine!" she cried, feeling tears fight their way to her eyes. "I want to feel love…"

"Lucy…."

"Don't. I want to finish this. You came to me, out of the blue, and called me here! You loved me first! If I…If I try to move on, past Paulo and Michael, I want to know I'm going into the arms of someone who actually cares about me. Who loves me. I don't want my heart to be teased and tortured anymore. So if I go for you, you have to swear on both of our lives that you'll do your best to love me, and I will do my best to return it."

"If I do, does that mean you and I will…?"

"Start dating," Lucy answered. "I want to move on, but I can't do it alone. Please, whoever you are, help me go on. I want to forget about all this drama for just five minutes and be happy with someone."

"I promise, on both of our lives, I will do everything I can to make you happy, Lucy." The Khao Manee heard the sound of sticks being stepped on and leaves rustling, and watched as her admirer stepped into the light.

"Y-you?"

"Me."

"I-I didn't know you…"

"Was bisexual?" Jessica finished. By now, both girls were blushing a bit and avoiding the others eyes and focusing on the ground.

"You love me?" Lucy slowly inquired, pointing at the two of them.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"YES! What about that time you made that comment about sleeping with Mike!"

"I was just teasing you! I didn't think you'd try killing me!"

"And what about how you and Rachel were laughing at Tess and me after I hit you?"

"Well, I still think Tess deserves it. As for you, you just looked so cute I couldn't help but giggle at your face," the older girl teased, leaning her head down to the shorter girl. She noticed Lucy moving back, not wanting their faces too close, and pulled back. "Too fast?"

Lucy nodded.

"So, are we still going…" Jessica raked her mind for the right word.

"I want to give it a shot, at least. Like I said, I want to try and move on," the young girl answered, nodding her head.

"Ah…Good…Um…Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure, that's a good place to start."

The walk home was as awkward as you would imagine. Jessica shivered due to the cold air, but when Lucy offered the girl her sweater back, she kindly refused. Other than that, there was very little small talk between the two before they reached Lucy's home. The younger girl began to take the sweater off, but Jessica stopped her.

"Keep it. You look better in it than I ever did," she smiled. "Besides, it was starting to get small for me."

"Thanks…" The two stood in silence at Lucy's front porch, both of them awaiting the other to leave. The white cat suddenly took a step forward and hugged Jessica, surprising her. "Jessica…Thank you for trying to help me with this…"

"My pleasure," the purple cat grinned, hugging her new girlfriend back. She suddenly felt something soft brush against her cheek, before watching a white blur run into the home, leaving her all alone. "…Goodnight, Lucy," she whispered, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I can't believe I just did that," Lucy scolded herself, covering her lips with her hands as she sat down against the door, red as a tomato. She was trying to sort through her emotions and understand what had come over her to do such an act. She had felt sparks go through her body, shocking her nerves with a wonderful warmth she had not felt since Paulo or Michael had kissed her.

No…This warmth was even better. It stayed with her longer, and left her with butterflies in her stomach.

"Goodnight, Jessica," she whispered, smiling suddenly, before rising up from the ground and walking up to her room. As she walked, she took off her new sweater, lovingly holding the woven piece of art in her arms.

**END**

….What the hell did I just write?


End file.
